Forty-nine patients have been screened and six have been randomized. The major reasons for non-entry are ejection fraction >35%, well compensated clinical status, and therapy with beta blockers. Our target recruitment for this project is 12 subjects/year for two years. We have entered 6 patients in the first 6 months. No changes in this projection are anticipated.